


Mixing It Up

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: Make Love Not War [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami’s hungry, Bottom Korra, Creampies, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Doggy Style, Eating out, F/F, Korra’s thirsty, LMAO, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Asami, they fuck what they call the “g-whiz and seashell/valedictorian” positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: What can I say? Korra’s feeling extremely horny and wanted to mix things up for a change so they start off with a bang.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Make Love Not War [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622203
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Mixing It Up

**Author's Note:**

> AN: No one asked for this (except Korra) but then u hav me
> 
> Asamiiii~~ 🔥 😍 🤤 🥵 🔥

“Aah! Fuck—”

Vigorously thrusting her hip, Asami pounded Korra’s vagina while roughly squeezing her breasts.

“Y-Yeah! Aah oh yes Asami!” Korra gasped harshly, “Right there! Ah oh— baby!”

Licking her lips, Asami grunted before yanking Korra’s thighs up her hip. She plunges her strap-on as deep as possible, hitting her depths while pulling all of her hair to one side. Leaning down to kiss her girlfriend's lips, she cups her cheek affectionately while giving her some shallow yet deep thrusts.

Pulling down on Asami’s neck, Korra’s breath hitches from the sensation before quickly finding her girlfriend’s soft tongue against hers. Repeated loud kisses after another, she lets out muffled whimpers when Asami starts rapidly ramming against her entrance.

“Mmrph— mmh— fuc...ah!”

With her legs quivering, Korra weakly wrapped them around Asami’s back. Her hands clawed at her pale back and it didn't take long for her to violently shake beneath her lover’s hold. Noticing her lover’s situation, Asami releases Korra’s lips before hugging her tightly. She buries her face in Korra’s neck and focuses on thrusting Korra’s wet insides like crazy.

“Aah! Fuck! Aah a-ah! Asa—Ahsami!”

Dragging her nails down Asami’s back, Korra bucked violently. She bit down hard on her girlfriend’s shoulder before gasping and salivating from the jolts of pleasure surging throughout her entire body. 

Wincing slightly at the stinging sensation back on her back and shoulder, Asami ignores it as she did her best to keep Korra pinned down to the bed. She pushes all of her weight down before slowing her pace into a more concentrated and heavy thrust. Their hips clapped against another and every time they did, Korra shakes in pleasure while letting out a cute whimper. Pleased by Korra’s complete submission, Asami began peppering kisses along her neck.

Repeatedly kissing the crevice of Korra’s neck, Asami finally softly coos. “You okay?” She eventually came to a stop before hugging her girlfriend affectionately.

Korra let out an incomprehensible mumble as she buried her face into Asami’s neck. She violently twitches until eventually, her sweet high lessens. Her arms were still tightly wrapped around Asami’s back.

“F-Fuck…” she groaned in bliss.

With a pleased smile, Asami pushes herself up just enough to brush some hair out of Korra's face. She gives her girlfriend an affectionate look, appreciating her undone state before kissing her cheek. The numbness from her arousal was throbbing between her legs and she was _well_ aware of the wetness splitting underneath her artificial cock. It wasn't too often that she got to fuck Korra the way she wanted so she was planning to enjoy it _fully._

“Aren't you louder than usual babe,” Asami couldn't help but tease as she props herself up onto her forearms. Once settled, she eyes their penetration, “The bed sheets are soaked.”

Still panting for air, Korra rests the back of her wrist on her forehead trying to catch her breath. Once she catches it, she finally mumbles out, “I-I’ve been… pent up…”

Asami giggles before sinking back in and hugs her loosely. “I can see that, you haven't asked me to fuck you in a while. I was a bit surprised when you barged into my workshop with our strap-on in hand and wanted to mix things up.”

“Mmh…” Korra ran her hands down Asami’s back before firmly grabbing her ass cheeks. She gave them a nice squeeze and bounce before tiredly saying, “What can I say? I really wanted you to fuck me today. Spirits… you're so fucking gorgeous Sami.”

“Hmm…” tilting her head, she gives Korra a peck. “Well I have to say, I'm thoroughly enjoying myself. There’s no way I would pass fucking you baby.” She playfully wiggles her hips side to side, “You wanna go for another round?”

“Aah…” Korra twitches from the sensitivity before loosely closing her legs. She takes a few breaths before huffing out, “There's no way I would say no to getting pounded by you Sami…”

Chuckling happily, Asami kisses her lips again. She pulls back her hips before pounding into Korra once. “Mmh…” she pecks her neck, “When you put it like that, how can I resist?”

It didn't take long for Asami to pull back to her tip and raise Korra’s legs above onto her shoulders. Enjoying the view, she thrived off by how submissive her girlfriend looked beneath her. She was a hot mess and all sweaty too. Her chest was steadily rising up and down. Her nipples were all erect and swollen. As for her vagina, it was deeply swallowing her phallic as her clit peaked above its hood. Hands down, this was the most appetizing sight to enjoy and Asami couldn't help but want more as she began rocking back and forth with anticipation.

Korra immediately moaned before Asami carefully reaches down to rub her girlfriend’s hard and swollen clit. Stroking her sensitive bud with the pad of her thumb, she began flicking it in various directions before thrusting her hips sloppily. “Mmh… Korra baby… you're so wet and creamy.”

It was the truth. They've been at it for a while now and you could see cum dripping out of Korra’s loose cunt. The bed was already soaked enough as it was and at the same time, it was proof of how much she was enjoying their sexual session.

Korra twitches before gasping at girlfriend's newest deep angle. Their new position allowed Asami to push in even deeper than before and it was hitting all sorts of euphoric places. “A-Aah! Fuck… Sami you’re so deep…”

“Mmh…” Asami stroked Korra’s toned leg up and down before kissing her calf. She lazily stirs Korra’s vagina with her cock before teasingly while hooking her vulva’s hood using her finger and rolling her stiff bud. She starts bouncing her hips at a slow pace before pulling out to her tip and pounding back in.

Asami practically purrs in a deep voice, “Oh baby…”

“Aah!” Korra yelps before slamming her eyes shut in shock. Every thrust and every jerk was making her shudder in pleasure.

Using her fingers, Asami licks her index and middle fingers before biting down on her lower lip as she wifely spreads apart Korra’s sex. She uses her fingers and teases their penetration, jerking it side to side and stroking her entrance up and down before finally slapping her clit. Slapping it once more, she resumed fucking her lover by vigorously, thrusting her cunt with short and rough bursts.

“A-Aah! Oh fuck! Yeah! Right there baby— aah!”

“Mmh… ohhh Korra, you're sucking me so hard.”

Turned on by this situation, Asami leans forward as she feels her hardened nipples with a twinge. She fondles her own breast, helping herself relieve some tension, before eventually pushing back her girlfriend’s toned legs. Her hands fall past outside of her girlfriend’s legs and down by her exhausted face’s side. By the time they’re settled, Korra’s legs are still high up in the air, held up by Asami's shoulders. Asami picks up her pace and their bodies clap together so vigorously that Korra’s body even bounced off the mattress at some times.

“A-Aah! Aaah oh— ahh! Yeah! Y-Yes! Sami yes yesyesyes! Aah!” Korra practically chanted in pleasure as she weakly reached up. Her hands loosely grabbed onto Asami breasts and she squeezed them affectionately yet fruitlessly before quivering in pleasure.

Grunting in arousal, Asami bit down hard as she pounded into Korra as fast as she could. Their wet squelches and loud smacks made their mattress shake and bed frame creak. Additionally, on the hind side, every time Asami did she could've sworn that she was thrusting past her lover’s cervix. At times, the amount of pressure Korra was releasing when she twitched, bending her legs downward, made Asami think that she might have been in pain. She was half worried that she was hurting Korra but thankfully her moans were telling another story which encouraged her to push even further. In fact, she paused before pushing Korra’s legs all the way back and past her head. At times like this, she was glad that Korra was more flexible and nimble than you'd expect.

Standing back tall on her knees, Asami began pounding Korra aggressively. Grunting haggard breathes, she had to admit, she was getting a bit tired from fucking her girlfriend for so long and hard but Korra was _clearly_ having an amazing time and _that_ alone was encouraging her not to stop. She was _well_ more than happy and aroused to please her girlfriend. By now, she’s lost track of how many rounds they've had and residue from their intercourse was starting to string out every time she pulled out.

Funny enough, it made Asami think that the lubricant they used in their first round wasn't exactly necessary at all. The amount of pre-cum and cum that was secreted tonight was out of this world. It wasn't long until Asami focused on giving Korra deeper and concentrated thrusts rather than short and shallow ones. Knowing her girlfriend, she was about to come and she had this sweet spot which was deep inside her cunt, up against her roof.

“Arghh! Aah! Fuck! Fuck—fuck fuckfuck! Sami! Cuhh! I'm gonna— c-cum!”

 _This_ sight was one that Asami would never get tired of. The sight of Korra becoming undone beneath her was a privilege that _only_ she had. The moment Korra bucked upwards and slammed her head against the mattress, Asami could've sworn she saw Korra squirt and **_fuck,_ ** did that make her shudder.

Asami let out a pleasurous gasp before twitching and falling forward. She pushed aside Korra’s legs and fell on top of her chest before panting heavily as she jolted in pleasure. Closing an eye, she watched Korra’s face as she twitched again while Korra did that cute thing of hers where she weakly hugs her back while burying her face in her neck with that cute whimper of hers. Panting heavily together, Asami fully sinks in and rests her entire weight on top of her girlfriend before kissing her temple. 

“Mmh… fuck… Korra, you were so sexy babe.”

“Aargh…” Korra wiggles as she breathes in Asami scent. “Sami…” she rubs her hands up and down her girlfriend’s back. “Fuck… I love you so much,” she pants in Asami’s ear, “Why are you so good?”

Asami chuckled before closing her eyes. “You flatter me.”

“Seriously… babe…” Korra twitched a few more times, “You hit me in all the good spots…”

Propping herself up slightly, Asami kissed her nose. “Wow, so many compliments today. You do know you don't have to butter me up to get laid right?” She teases with a soft smile on her face.

Korra hums before softly trailing her hands down Asami’s pale back. She runs them lower, cupping her firm ass cheeks before squeezing them and pulling them apart. She continues to play with them in circular motions while her girlfriend simply smiled as she leaned down to suck her neck.

After a good amount of time, Asami finally stands up on her knees again. Pulling out to her cock’s tip, she slowly pushes it back in, allowing Korra swallow her right back up. She licks her lips and bites her lower lip before fingering Korra’s entrance. Spreading her lower lips apart, she watches her girlfriend’s cum drip out of her cunt. Letting out an aroused groan, Asami wipes up her fluids before dragging her lover’s essence up to her clit. She rubs her creamy mess all over her vulva before licking her fingers for a taste. 

“Mmh… you taste so good baby, you came so much today.” She sucked her fingers with a loud pop.

Shutting her eyes, Korra pants before swallowing and fondling her own breast. She clenches her vagina several times before lazily jerking her hips up and down Asami’s shaft. She breathes out some heavy breaths before twisting and pinching her nipple.

“Ohh… Asami…” it came out as a deep yet desperate sounding moan.

Asami pulls apart Korra’s vagina and watches as her thick cum drips out yet again. She scoops some up with her fingers and eats a taste before moaning. “Mmh… it’d be a waste to wipe it up.” She quickly leans forward, cupping Korra’s cheek before kissing her lips and slowly pulling out her phallic. It wasn't until her shaft was completely removed that allowed Korra to watch Asami's every move while she loosely clamps together her legs around her hips.

Running her fingers along her soiled shaft, Asami jerks her cock off before wiping up all of Korra’s cum. She licks her fingers clean and while doing so, she makes sure to keep eye contact with Korra before wrapping her tongue around her fingers and sucking them clean. Once they were clean of come, Asami scooches back a bit before pulling apart Korra’s legs.

“It’s time for dessert.”

Getting on all fours, Asami dips her head forward before enjoying the close up on her handy work. She watched the way Korra’s loose and rosy vagina throbbed as creamy cum oozed out. Her throat ran dry as she anticipated her delicious meal. Using her thumbs to spread apart Korra’s folds, she leans in with eye contact before smiling and kissing her cunt. 

Feeling sexually bothered, Korra fidgeted slightly as she laid there helplessly watching Asami eat her up.

Using her thumb, Asami plays with Korra’s stickiness before burying her mouth into her lover's depths. She gave her a quick kiss before opening wide and pushing her tongue deep inside. She earnestly sucks and eats most of Korra’s immediate cum before burying her face deeper into Korra's pungent scent and wiggles her nose.

“Ahh…” Korra twitches out of pleasure as Asami begins kissing and sucking more her hungrily.

“Mmh…” Asami purposely let out a erotic moan before sucking loudly. “You taste so sweet baby…” she roughly pulls Korra in closer with her thighs, holding her in place as she twitches.

“Urgh… spirits baby— fuck!” Korra banged her head back with a sharp moan. “You gotta stop doing that!”

Asami looked up at her face before dragging her entire tongue up her cunt. “Mmh… do what?” She kisses her clit before swallowing some more milky cum.

“That!” Korra huffs while weakly swatting at her shoulder, “Looking all sexy as hell while you eat me out.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” She feigns innocence with a sly smirk, “I'm just enjoying my post workout meal thank you very much.” She hooks Korra’s vagina with her thumb and spreads it apart widely before sucking her hole. She vigorously slurps her sex before swallowing heavily. “Mmh… it’s not my fault you came so much baby… what a treat. You taste so good…”

“Hey!” With a loud huff, Korra playfully slaps Asami’s shoulder again. Groaning, she weakly rubs her own breast. “You’re the one who fucked me hard so it’s totally your fault!”

Feeling amused, Asami hummed. “Guilty as charged.” She kisses her entrance, “I'll have to take responsibility for that…” she continued her feast, thrusting her tongue in and out while sucking up all her fluids. Many tongue flicks and kisses later, after making Korra possibly come again, she was finally pleased with her thorough clean up. Climbing on top of Korra for a warm hug, she rubs her cheek before asking, “You okay?” 

Completely exhausted, Korra happily hugs her back when Asami leaned down. “Never been better.”

With a smile, Asami runs her cock up and down Korra’s slit. “Baby… I'm gonna be honest. I really, _really_ want to fuck you from behind.”

“Heh,” with a cocky grin, Korra yanks back Asami by her hair before engaging in a rough kiss. Their tongues brush past another before Korra finally pulls Asami back down to whisper into her ear. “Then what are you waiting for baby?”

Asami groans from how deep and husky Korra’s voice was. Her lower half throbs in arousal before she quickly gets up and yanks Korra around. Flipping over her girlfriend's body, she pulls her arse in close before slapping her cheek. Fondling her round mounds together, she jiggles them playfully before slapping her again. When Korra yelps, she finally smacks their hips together before rubbing the entirety of her cock along Korra’s swollen clit and folds. Licking her lips, she gives her a few thrusts before grabbing her cock and lining up with Korra’s hole. Carefully pushing it in, Asami lets out a loud groan as she does so.

“Ohhh… fuck Korra… baby you’re so fucking tight and dirty.” She slaps her ass cheek, “I can feel you sucking my cock.” She pulls out what she pushed in before ramming flush into Korra’s pussy with one fell swoop.

With a loud yelp, Korra shakes from Asami’s aggression. Surges of electricity were running throughout her entire body as she helplessly moaned before falling down onto her forearms. 

Letting out another erotic groan, Asami leans forward, fondling her lover’s breast before running her free hand down to her clit. She starts squeezing her breasts sensually while jerking her clit up and down. It didn't take long for her to start rocking her hips back and forth while rubbing her chest against Korra’s back.

“Oh… fuck Korra…”

She stops playing with her breast and gives her clit a few last strokes before slapping it. Korra twitches and moans before Asami cups her bud and jerks it a few more times before dragging her fluids up to her hip. With both hands firmly mounted on Korra’s hips, Asami licks her lips before using her body as momentum to fuck her vigorously.

Korra moaned loudly against the mattress and it didn't take long for their intercourse to sound extremely naughty and wet again. Rapid loud claps after another, Asami felt herself grow numb. When Korra’s breath hitches from Asami’s relentlessness, she pulls apart at the bed sheets screaming in ecstasy. As she panted like crazy, it was undeniable that she was a complete wet and slimy mess again and clearly Asami was enjoying every second of it.

Many thrusts later, it didn't take long for the both of them become undone thanks to their prior sensitivity. Korra yelps in pleasure as Asami grunted before falling down onto her back. They were both shaking and breathing heavily before Asami hugged Korra.

“Fuck… I love you Kor.” She sloppily kisses her neck.

Korra really felt like mush now. “M...Mmh… love you too Sami… but… no… no more. My body can't take any more…” she twitched a few more times.

Asami was equally panting hard just like her girlfriend into her neck, “Same…” she panted a few more times before slipping out her cock. She tucks it in between Korra’s slit before rocking their bodies aside. Now spooning her girlfriend from behind, Asami hugged Korra tightly before sinking into their bed. As exhaustion crept up on her, she began rubbing her thumb softly against Korra’s hip.

Wiggling slightly, Korra nuzzled back into Asami's hold before clamping her legs together. She immediately twitches when Asami's cock creates pressure against her clit but doesn't mind it as her eyes grow heavier and heavier by the second. Korra ended up nodding off first and Asami shortly followed as she breathed in her girlfriend's husky scent.


End file.
